omninsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
RWBY
RWBY Vol. 1= https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_x9zjk2MgVQ They see you as small and helpless; They see you as just a child. Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild. Prepare for your greatest moments; Prepare for your finest hour. The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower. We are lightning, Straying from the thunder, Miracles of ancient wonder. This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't wanna hear your absolution; Hope you're ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solutions. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. In time, your heart will open minds, A story will be told, And victory is in a simple soul. (Opening cut.) Your world needs a great defender. Your world's in the way of harm. You want a romantic life; a fairytale that's full of charm. Beware that the light is fading; Beware if the dark returns. This world's unforgiving, even brilliant lights will cease to burn. Legends scatter. Day and night will sever. Hope and peace are lost forever. This will be the day we've waited for. We are lightning. Welcome to a world of new solutions. This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. I don't wanna hear your absolution; Hope you're ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solutions. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. In time, your heart will open minds, A story will be told, That victory is in a simple soul. |-|Vol. 2= https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpAfCxXctlY There's a point where it tips, There's a point where it breaks, There's a point where it bends, And a point we just can't take, Anymore. There's a line that we'll cross, And there's no return; There's a time and a place; No bridges left to burn, Anymore. We can't just wait with lives at stake, Until they think we're ready. Our enemies are gathering, The storm is growing deadly. Now it's time to say goodbye, To the things we loved, And the innocence of youth. How the time seemed to fly, From our carefree lives, And the solitude and peace we always knew. There's a day when we'll fight, And we're not gonna fall. There's a day when we'll stand, And a day when we won't crawl, Anymore. There's a moment in time, And there's no going back, When we're pushed too hard, And we won't hold our attack, Anymore. We can't just cling to childish things, As evil just grows closer. Humanity's in jeopardy, This fight is far from over. Now it's time to say goodbye, To the things we loved, And the innocence of youth. With a doubt in our minds, Why we chose this life, And at times we can't help wondering... Were we born to fight and die? Sacrificed for one huge lie? Are we heroes keeping peace? Or are we weapons? Pointed at the enemy, So someone else can claim a victory? Now it's time to say goodbye, To the things we loved, And the innocence of youth. How the time seemed to fly, From our carefree lives, And the solitude and peace we always knew. Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:RWBY